1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for toilet training a pet and a method for toilet training a cat using the toilet training apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treatment of pet excrement is a major problem for a pet owner. For example, cat litter has to be prepared to allow the cat to relieve itself thereon. The cat litter has to be cleaned and replaced periodically so that the owner has to afford the big expense on the cat litter. In addition, because of habitual behavior of the cat, the cat litter is usually poked and falls outside a litter container, thereby aggravating the cleaning problem.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an apparatus and a method for toilet training a pet to use a toilet bowl so as to eliminate the expense for cat litter and so as to solve the problem of cleaning cat litter.